


Don't You Ever Forget That

by heyguysimbecca



Series: Fluffy/Angsty Supernatural Stand-Alones [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyguysimbecca/pseuds/heyguysimbecca
Summary: The reader gets hurt during a hunt and her boyfriend, Sam, blames himself. 
Reader-Insert, Female Reader
Slight gore, reader gets injured





	

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N - Your Name

You, Sam, Dean, and Cas were sitting in a motel room. You and Sam were sitting on your bed doing research for the next case, which was probably a Shapeshifter. Not good news for Dean, who was sitting beside Cas on the couch, watching TV. Dean never had much luck with Shapeshifters, and they were not much fun to hunt anyway. Sewers were not fun.

When you eventually left, by the way it would take 3 hours to get to where you were going, you jumped into your normal seat in the impala and you were surprised when Sam sat down in the back seat with you and Cas climbed into the passenger seat. "What's up?" you said to Sam as he climbed into the seat next to you, his legs cramped in the small space. Sam looked at you and smiled. "Am I not allowed to sit next to my girlfriend?" You looked at your feet and blushed.

Dean groaned. "Why did I think letting you two sit together would be a good idea?" You looked at Dean, who had started driving. "Was this your idea?" Dean scoffed. "Yeah, it was my idea." You lightly punched his shoulder. "Hey, careful, Y/N. I'm driving."

The car ride was not very interesting. Some AC/DC, Cas not knowing any lyrics to any songs, you know, the usual.

When you finally, FINALLY got to your destination, you practically jumped out of the car; you were so excited to stand up. Sitting for 3 hours was kind of uncomfortable. Whatever, you were here. Now was not time to complain, it was time to kill a shifter. The four of you headed to the trunk of the impala. Sam and Cas grabbed silver blades, while you and Dean grabbed guns loaded with silver bullets. Silver was definitely the way to kill a shifter, but you and Dean were better with guns, while Sam and Cas were better with blades.

The four of you set off toward the sewer entrance. You all played rock-paper-scissors to see who would have to go down first. You lost, as per usual, since you came along. Cas actually won, while Sam was behind you and Dean behind him. You slowly lowered yourself into the sewer. After walking around for a while and not finding anything, you thought you had come to the wrong place. But, conveniently, seconds later, You stepped in a pile of human flesh.  _Yep_ , you thought,  _definitely in the right place._

You looked up to see the shifter right in front of you. You heard someone scream "DUCK" from somewhere behind you, so you did. Cas swung at the shifter, but the shifter disarmed him and swung at you. It cut you pretty deep in your right shoulder. It proceeded to pin you down and punch you straight in the jaw.  Sam tackled it, burying his silver blade in the center of its chest.

Meanwhile, you were starting to get lightheaded. Dean had started to wrap your wound with part of one of his many layers. Everything started getting blurry. "Y/N," you heard Sam say faintly, your name echoing through your head.

That's the last thing you remember before blacking out.

You woke up in the back seat of the impala. It was moving, which hurt your head. You didn't really remember much. Your head was in Sam's lap, so when he saw you blinking your eyes open, he said, "Guys, guys, she's waking up." The impala immediately pulled over. You tried to sit up, but then a sharp pain came rushing to your jaw and right shoulder.  _The shifter_ , you thought.  _Right._  

You continued to sit up. Dean and Cas both unbuckled and were checking to see how bad the injury was. The cut didn't go all the way through to the muscle, but it was still pretty bad. You were probably going to have benchwarming duty for a couple months. "Hey," you said, "can we just get back to the motel?" No one said anything, but Dean started driving again. You were back at the motel before you knew it. You and Sam had gotten out to go back to the room while Dean and Cas were going to go out to try to get anything to help your cut.

You collapsed on your bed the minute you got into the room. Sam sat down next to you. "Hey, Y/N." You couldn't sit up. "Yeah? What is it?" Sam put a hand on your shoulder, but quickly moved it when you flinched. "Sorry, sorry. Hey, I'm sorry about this whole mess. I feel like it's my fault." You moved onto your back and looked up at your boyfriend. "It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault. Don't even bother saying I shouldn't have gone first; the shifter sees me as weaker than you and would have gone for me first anyway. That's the way it's always been."

Sam sighed. "Yeah, I know. And I'm sorry about that. I wish I could do something about it. But, I'm not Chuck. I'm just...Sam. And there's nothing I can do."

Now was when you decided to sit up. "Hey, you are not  _just_ Sam. Sam Winchester is possibly the most amazing person I have ever met. Think of all the people you've saved. Think of all the times you've died for people. Think of all the times Death couldn't keep his grip on you. You're Sam Winchester. You're still the person I fell in love with. Don't you ever forget that."

You leaned your head on Sam's shoulder. He kissed the top of your head. "Thanks, Y/N. I-I needed to hear that." You could hear in his voice that he was about to cry. This was a side of Sam you'd never seen before. You just sat there with your head on his shoulder. You eventually decided to lay down, and you fell asleep snuggled up to Sam, your arms wrapped around him. He had an arm around you and he fell asleep, too. 

You half-woke up and saw Sam asleep. You kissed his cheek lightly. "I love you," you said softly. "Don't you ever forget that."


End file.
